This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2000-8042, filed on Feb. 19, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an active matrix LCD (AM-LCD) device having thin film transistors (TFTs).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Because liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are light, thin, and consume low power they are widely used in office automation equipment and video devices. LCDs are based on the optical anisotropy of a liquid crystal (LC). A LC has long, thin molecules whose orientational alignment can be controlled by an applied electric field. When the alignment of the LC molecules is correct, an applied light is refracted along the alignment direction of the LC molecules such that an image is displayed.
Active matrix (AM) LCDs, in which thin film transistors (TFTs) and pixel electrodes are arranged in an array matrix, are typically used because of their high resolution and superiority in displaying moving images. In an AM LCD each TFT serves as a switch for a corresponding pixel. A switched on pixel transmits incident light. Since amorphous silicon is relatively easy to form on large, relatively inexpensive, glass substrates, amorphous silicon thin film transistors (a-Si:H TFT) are widely used.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional LCD panel 20. As shown, the LCD panel has lower and upper substrates 2 and 4, and an interposed liquid crystal layer 10. The lower substrate 2 includes a substrate 1, a TFT xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d as a switching element to selectively change the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, and a pixel electrode 14 for the application of a voltage that produces an electric field across the liquid crystal layer 10 in accordance with signals from the TFT xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d. The upper substrate 4 has a color filter 8 for implementing color. A common electrode 12 is formed on the color filter 8. The common electrode 12 serves as the other electrode for producing the electric field across the liquid crystal layer 10. The pixel electrode 14 is arranged over a pixel portion xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d, i.e., a display area. Further, to prevent leakage of the liquid crystal layer 10 between the substrates 2 and 4, the substrates 2 and 4 are sealed by a sealant 6. The nematic, smectic, and cholesteric liquid crystals are most widely used in the above-mentioned LCD panel.
FIG. 2 is a plan view illustrating the lower substrate 2 of the typical LCD device shown in FIG. 1. As shown, on a substrate (reference 1 of Figure), a gate line 22 is arranged in a transverse direction, and a data line 24 is arranged perpendicular to the gate line 22. The TFT xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d is arranged at a crossing point of the gate and data lines 22 and 24. The pixel electrode 14 is arranged on a pixel region (reference xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d of FIG. 1) defined by the gate and data lines 22 and 24. The TFT xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d includes a gate electrode 26, a source electrode 28 and a drain electrode 30. The gate electrode 26 electrically connects with the gate line 22, and the source electrode 28 electrically connects with the data line 24. The drain electrode 30 electrically connects with the pixel electrode 14 through a drain contact hole 32.
Still referring to FIG. 2, gate and data pads 21 and 23 are integrally formed as terminal portions of the gate and data lines 22 and 24, respectively. Over the gate and data pads 21 and 23 are a gate pad electrode 34 and a data pad electrode 36. The gate and data pads 21 and 23 are electrically connected with the gate pad electrode 34 and the data pad electrode 36 via a gate pad contact hole 44 and a data pad contact hole 42, respectively. The gate pad electrode 34 and the data pad electrode 36 are electrically connected with external driving circuits (not shown) that drive the TFT xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d and the pixel electrode 14.
In addition, a storage capacitor xe2x80x9cCstxe2x80x9d is formed over a portion of the gate line 22. The storage capacitor xe2x80x9cCstxe2x80x9d stores electric charge. When an electric signal is applied to the gate electrode 26 of the TFT xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d, a data signal can be applied to the pixel electrode 14. Thus, unless the electric signal is applied to the gate electrode 26, a data signal cannot be applied to the pixel electrode 14.
A process for manufacturing the array substrate 2 requires repeated steps of depositing and patterning of various layers. The patterning steps use photolithography masks to control light exposing. As each photolithography step requires a mask, the number of masks required controls the number of patterning steps. As the number of masks decreases, the fabricating process becomes simpler and fewer errors tend to occur.
The fabricating process for the array substrate is determined by the design specifications for the array substrate and the materials used for the various layers. For example, when fabricating a large (say above about 12 inches) LCD device, the resistance of the gate line material can be a critical factor in determining the quality of the LCD device. Therefore, a highly conductive metal, such as aluminum (AL) or an aluminum alloy, is usually used for the gate lines of large LCD devices.
The general manufacturing process for the lower substrate 2 will be explained with reference to FIGS. 3A to 3E. In practice, an inverted staggered type TFT is widely employed due to its advantages of simplicity and high quality. The inverted staggered type TFT can be classified as either a back-channel-etch type or an etching-stopper type, based on the method of forming a channel. As the back-channel-etch type has a simpler structure, FIGS. 3A to 3E show a manufacturing process that produces back-channel-etch type TFTs.
FIGS. 3A to 3E are sequential cross sectional views taken along lines xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x94Axe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x9d of FIG. 2. At first, extraneous substances and organic materials are removed from a substrate 1. By cleaning the substrate 1 the adhesion between the substrate 1 and subsequently formed layers is increased. After cleaning, a first metallic material is deposited on the substrate 1 and patterned via photolithography using a first mask to produce a gate electrode 26, a gate line (not shown in FIG. 3A, but reference element 22 of FIG. 2), and a first capacitor electrode 22a. Aluminum (Al) is a widely used first metallic material because it has a low resistance that reduces RC delays. However, pure aluminum often produces hillocks that can cause defects. Therefore, an aluminum alloy (or an aluminum layer that is covered by another metal) is usually used instead of pure aluminum.
Next, as shown in FIG. 3B, a gate insulating layer 50 is deposited on the exposed surface of the substrate 1 such that the gate insulating layer 50 covers the gate line, including the gate electrode 26, and the first capacitor electrode 22a. Thereafter, a pure amorphous silicon layer (a-Si:H) 52 and a doped amorphous silicon layer (n+a-Si:H) 54 are sequentially deposited on the gate insulating layer 50. The amorphous silicon layer and the doped amorphous silicon layer 52 and 54 are then patterned into an active layer 55 and a semiconductor island 53, using a second mask. The doped amorphous silicon layer 54 reduces the contact resistance between the active layer 55 and a metal layer that will be subsequently formed over the active layer 55. The doped amorphous silicon layer 54 is often called an ohmic contact layer.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 3C, a second metallic material is deposited and patterned using a third mask into source and drain electrodes 28 and 30, a data line 24 (also see FIG. 2), and a second capacitor electrode 58. Beneficially, the second metallic material is either chromium (Cr) or a chromium alloy. The second capacitor 58 is formed on the gate insulating layer 50 and overlaps a portion of the first capacitor electrode 22a. This forms the storage capacitor Cst (see FIG. 2).
Thereafter, using the source and drain electrodes 28 and 30 as a mask, a portion of the ohmic contact layer 54 is etched away to form a channel 38 between the source and drain electrodes 28 and 30. However, there is no etching selectivity between the ohmic contact layer 54 and the amorphous silicon layer 52. Therefore, etching the ohmic contact layer should be performed very carefully. In practice, about 50 to 100 nm of the amorphous silicon layer 52 is etched away when forming the channel. The electrical properties of the TFT xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d directly depend on the etching uniformity of the over-etched portion of the amorphous silicon layer 52.
Next, as shown in FIG. 3D, an insulating layer is deposited and patterned using a fourth mask to form a passivation layer 56, which serves to protect the active layer 55. The passivation layer 56 is either an inorganic material such as silicon oxide (SiO2), or an organic material such as benzocyclobutene (BCB). Those materials have high light-transmittance, good humidity resistance, and good reliability, all of which are required. In addition, a data pad contact hole 42, a drain contact hole 32, and a storage contact hole 40 are formed through the passivation layer 56 to expose portions of the second storage electrode 58, the drain electrode 30, and the data pad 23. The drain contact hole 32 and the storage contact hole 40 respectively serve to electrically connect the drain electrode 30 and second storage electrode 58 to a pixel electrode 14 (see FIG. 2 and FIG. 3E). Further, the data pad contact hole 42 serves to electrically connect the data line 24 with a data pad electrode 36 (also see FIG. 2 and FIG. 3E).
Next, as shown in FIG. 3E, a transparent conductive material is deposited on the passivation layer 56. That transparent conductive material is then patterned using a fifth mask to form the pixel electrode 14, the data pad electrode 36, and a gate pad electrode (reference 34 of FIG. 2). Indium tin oxide (ITO) is beneficially used for the pixel electrode 14. As previously mentioned, the pixel electrode 14 electrically contacts the drain electrode 30 and second storage electrode 58 via the drain contact hole 34 and storage contact hole 40, respectively.
The fabricating process for the above-described LCD device uses at least five masks. However, if the gate electrode is made of aluminum at least two additional masks are required to address hillocks on the surface of the aluminum layer. Therefore, the conventional manufacturing process for an array substrate requires five to seven masks. As each mask process requires various steps, such as cleaning, depositing, baking, and etching, a reduction of one mask significantly reduces production costs and improves manufacturing yield.
For the foregoing reasons, a four-mask process for fabricating LCD devices has been developed. In the conventional four-mask process the active layer 55 of FIG. 3B is not patterned by itself. Instead, the source and drain electrode 28 and 30 are formed on the doped amorphous silicon layer 54. Then the various layers are patterned together. With reference to FIG. 4, the conventional four-mask will now be explained.
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line xe2x80x9cIVxe2x80x94IVxe2x80x9d of FIG. 2. As shown, a gate pad 21 electrically contacts a gate pad electrode 34. First, a gate pad 21 is formed on the substrate 1. Then, a gate insulating layer 50, an amorphous silicon layer 57, and a passivation layer 56 are sequentially formed over the substrate 1. When the drain contact hole (reference 32 of FIGS. 2 and 3D) is patterned through the passivation layer 56, a gate pad contact hole 44 is formed through the gate insulating layer 50, the amorphous silicon layer 57, and the passivation layer 56. Therefore, a portion of the gate pad 21 is exposed by the gate pad contact hole 44. When a gate pad electrode 34 is formed over the gate pad 21, they are electrically connected to each other via the data pad contact hole 42.
The gate pad electrode 34 is comprised of the same material, a transparent conductive material, as the pixel electrode 14 (see FIG. 3E). Unfortunately, the transparent conductive material, usually indium tin oxide (ITO), has poor step coverage. Therefore, if the transparent conductive material is formed along a large step, such as at the gate pad contact hole 44, the transparent conductive material is easily broken. Because the amorphous silicon layer 57 was not patterned in a previous step, the step at the gate pad contact hole is particularly large. Thus, open line defects 60 tend to occur along the gate pad electrode 34. Such open line defects 60 cause abnormal operation of the LCD device.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a reflective LCD device that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved four mask fabrication process for liquid crystal display devices.
To achieve the above object, the principles of the present invention provide for a novel liquid crystal display device. That device includes a substrate with a thin film transistor having a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode. A pixel electrode electrically connects with the drain electrode, and a data line electrically connects with the source electrode. A first insulating layer, a pure amorphous silicon layer, and a doped amorphous silicon layer are sequentially layered under the data line. A data pad is at one end of the data line. A gate line electrically connects to the gate electrode of the thin film transistor and to a gate pad electrode at one end of the gate line. The gate pad electrode is formed on the first insulating layer and in a hole through the first insulating layer that exposes a portion of the gate line. Thus, the gate pad electrode electrically contacts the exposed portion of the gate line.
The pixel electrode is beneficially selected from a group consisting of indium tin oxide (ITO) and indium zinc oxide (IZO).
The drain electrode is electrically connected to the pixel electrode via a drain hole through the first insulating layer such that the pixel electrode electrically contacts an inner side surface of the drain electrode.
A data pad contact hole passes through the doped amorphous silicon layer and through the amorphous silicon layer. The same material that comprises the pixel electrode electrically contacts an inner side surface of the data pad via the data pad contact hole.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display device. The method includes preparing a substrate and then forming a gate electrode on the substrate by depositing and patterning a first metal layer. Next, a gate insulating layer is formed on the gate electrode, followed by the formation of a silicon layer on the gate insulating layer. Next, a data line, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a data pad are formed by depositing and patterning a second metal layer on the silicon layer. Next, forming a passivation layer on the data line, the source electrode, and drain electrode such that the passivation layer exposes portions of the data pad and the drain electrode. The method continues by forming a data pad contact hole and a drain contact hole, respectively, on the exposed portions of the data pad and drain electrode such that portions of the gate insulating layer are exposed. Next, forming a pixel electrode and a data pad electrode by depositing and patterning a transparent conductive material on the passivation layer such that the pixel electrode and the data pad electrode electrically contact the drain electrode and data pad, respectively.
The data pad electrode beneficially contacts an inner side surface of the data pad via the data pad contact hole. The pixel electrode beneficially contacts an inner side surface of the drain electrode via the drain contact hole.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide a further explanation of the invention as claimed.